Anger
by Gohanroxme
Summary: Why she was angry, he couldn't tell. No, not unless he stood up to her and asked. Sternly. And maybe, just maybe, her shunning walls would break and she would spill it to him. Maybe.   Lame title, lame summary. - -'


**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.**

_A/N: Just something random and short I thought of after I read this "_Victorious_" drabble. Kind of meaningless . . . ._

His eyes never dropped her gaze, ignoring the fiery vexation blazing within her gorgeous, pale orbs of blue, disregarding the sensation of fear and uncertainty gnawing at his insides.

He could feel her rage, her fury, for it radiated thickly off of her body and he could see it, the way she clenched her fists, the manner of which she tightened her jaw.

Her eyes were narrowed, glaring irately down at him, her breathing audible and uncontrolled.

Yet still, he held his ground, held her eyes, staring resolutely up at her moonlit face.

And then, ever so slightly, her lips parted, flashing white teeth in a silent snarl, the wind restlessly tossing her flaxen locks, blowing sand in his eyes.

The air was cold. But he didn't dare shiver. Not in front of her.

Her face was still flushed as it had been when he'd when he'd locked eyes with her minutes ago on the couch . . . touching her fondly, stroking his fingers throughout her silky hair, brushing his lips against her cheek, eventually a soft, full-blown kiss.

She'd looked so sweet then, with the semi-vivid, pink tint coloring her cheeks, her dark lashes fluttering, undeniably taken aback.

But he could tell that she'd liked it. Unquestionably so. Her heartbeat thudding nervously, not unlike his had been somewhat comforting to him . . . they were feeling the same. Her expression had confirmed it: the innocent, full-realization, doting appearance in her watch on him.

The graceful sigh that she'd next released from her nose tickled his neck as she'd brazenly rested her chin in his shoulder.

And then she'd stiffened, pulling away from his as if finally grasping something, and flitting outside.

When he'd found her, she glowering at the sea, being . . .

Angry.

Like she was then, scowling maliciously.

He stared back at her, setting his jaw, keeping his voice from wavering, asking evenly, "Why are you mad, Juuhachigou?"

Her expression was still enraged as she hissed, _"Go away!"_

His tone had been serene and calm, whereas hers was doused with venom.

He didn't. "I want you to tell me."

"Just leave me alone."

He didn't do that either. "Tell me why you're angry. Did I upset you, Juu?"

She faltered for a moment, lowering

her eyes, her eyebrows shifting hesitantly; her voice was harsh. "None of your business, Krillin."

"Did I upset you?" He repeated sternly, his gaze intense.

"Get the _hell_ away from me."

His eyes never fell from hers. "No." Because there was enough pain on his chest when he'd watched her avoid contact with him for the past few weeks, watched her stay on the rooftop, even in the rain sometimes, and refuse to eat inside. He did not particularly like to find her drenched and asleep like that the following morning. And when he'd asked her about it, urged her gently, if he was the problem, if he'd done something wrong, she had just shaken her head, her hair still damp. She'd told him, "It's not you . . . exactly."

But now she blinked a couple times at the firmness in his tone, as if acknowledging that he was the one in charge then.

Slowly, he lifted a hand to caress one of her cheeks. The pink hue grew darker.

"_Did I upset you, Juuhachigou?" _Because he needed to know with a clearer response this time.

Her gaze softened again, her face going rigid against his palm. "You didn't . . . ."

"Then what's the matter? I hate seeing you furious."

"I'm upset . . ," she bit her bottom lip, exhaling deeply out of her nostrils, "with myself."

He frowned at her, lightly fingering her cheek. "Why?"

" . . . Because I like you more than I should."

_A/N: Alrighty then . . . short, pretty meaningless, and probably confusing, just like I said. Could've been better, yeah, I know. But I wrote this in one day. I don't normally do that. And I personally don't really _worship_ writing fics where Juuhachigou's probably ashamed of liking Krillin, but, eh, what the hell. So there you have it: Juuhachigou being angry at her feelings toward Krillin. Review and tell me whatcha think please! _


End file.
